


We are born to die

by gtlwantstoruletheworld



Category: fpx
Genre: M/M, 松天
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtlwantstoruletheworld/pseuds/gtlwantstoruletheworld
Relationships: sweetheart - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	We are born to die

“I can’t stop loving you.”  
“Whatever you want to do.”

今天是轮到金韩泉了，高天亮在宿舍洗完澡之后换上了一件粉色的T-恤。轻手轻脚地走到金韩泉的宿舍门口，推门——  
“挺准时的啊，高天亮。”  
刘青松坐在金贡的床边，和今天直播时穿得衣服一模一样，那件蓝色的卫衣。  
“哥哥今天好帅呀。”  
天又重复了今天直播时调戏刘青松的那句话，踢踏着两只拖鞋，踱步到衡阳国国主身前。跨坐在刘青松身上。  
“来滑滑梯呀哥哥。”  
刘青松一瞬间就把双手搭在他腰上，脸上仍然是那副面无表情的样子。高天亮抚上他的脖颈，顺着往上来到了被粉丝们称赞过“想在哥哥的鼻梁上滑滑梯。”的高挺的鼻梁。凤凰的辅助确实有着一副令人嫉妒的好皮囊。就连双眼的睫毛也是又长又翘，他记得自己无聊时刷微博还看到过“想在哥哥的睫毛上荡秋千。”这种和前一句都是鸡叫一样的发言。  
“好摸吗？”  
“当然好....等、你等等！”  
突然腾空的感觉让天心脏一紧，他只能扒着刘青松才能不让自己掉下去。职业选手常年在训练室里面敲敲打打，手掌上不同位置都有着薄厚不同的茧子。他明确地感觉到自家辅助一只手托着自己的屁股，另一只伸进衣服，捉住了胸前的丁点肉。  
“你这里会有感觉吗。”  
刘青松用力地扯了扯，剧烈的刺痛感袭击了高天亮的大脑，他还没反应过来自己顺口就骂出去了。  
“我操、你妈的、刘青松....啊！”  
“你麻痹、你别扯了...啊！”  
他骂得越狠刘青松扯得越厉害，两边都被玩肿了，更要命的是，他居然真的有了反应。以前和这三个做的时候都对这里不感兴趣的，今天突然这么狠，明天起床要找几个创口贴遮住才行。  
羞耻心让高天亮下身越来越热，他被刘青松抱在怀里，对方当然知道他身上发生了什么。  
“你不是想滑滑梯吗？哥哥带你滑滑梯。”  
语罢，刘青松松开了那只抱着高天亮的手，突如其来的失重感让这个19岁的小打野搂紧了自家哥哥的脖子，他也不管自己被撩拨成什么样了双腿夹紧了刘青松的腰。滑滑梯不会真要自己滑下去吧，还要不要屁股了。  
小天这时候权衡再三决定还是先求饶，毕竟刘青松和另外两个不一样，虽然衡阳国国主骂人厉害但是从不轻易嘴臭他，可一旦他嘴臭了衡阳国主，对方一定会在床上加倍讨回来。  
“哥哥...”他悉悉索索地找到了刘青松的嘴唇，讨好似的慢慢地舔舐，洗澡时他特地用薄荷味的牙膏里里外外刷了一遍，刘青松今天不知道为什么看起来有点生气，不过他都这么讨好他了，应该就不生气了吧。  
“我错了...哥哥，哥哥原谅我吧。”  
“你错哪了？”刘青松慢慢地伸进去一根手指，居然一点阻碍都没有，看来小天是自己之前扩张过了。  
刘青松这么问，高天亮也不知道怎么回答，他也不知道自己到底错哪了，不就是趁着刘少直播的时候不好骂人就去撩拨他吗，难道平时大家这么互相骚还少了？怎么偏偏今天就发疯一样搞自己。金韩泉滚哪去了怎么还不回来？  
“金韩泉滚哪去了怎么还不回来？”  
？  
“你在想什么全写脸上了，高天亮。”  
刘青松增加了两根手指，轻车熟练地找到了敏感点，有节奏地按摩着。  
“我把你从这里抱回去，你说路上会不会碰到其他人？”  
气息喷洒在耳边，纵使高天亮脸皮再厚也不会让自己赤身裸体在走廊上被干到高潮，更何况他都不知道下一秒谁会经过走廊。  
“那就等着？你猜一下金贡什么时候会回来？”  
“一起怎么样？”  
一句又一句骚话从刘青松嘴里蹦出来，刺激得高天亮的内壁不断收缩着，热情似火地嘬着刘青松的手指。  
“哥哥...差不多了....你快进来吧....”  
当务之急先让刘青松来一次，趁着贤者时间可以拖着他回寝室，他可不想再来一次三人行，上次林伟翔和刘青松没控制住自己，做过火了，全身跟被车轮碾过一样，他甚至在床上躺了好几天。  
“啊？你在鬼叫什么呢？”  
刘青松抽出手指，捉住了高天亮的舌头，另一只手扶着他双双倒在了金贡一米八的大床上，弄到这个时候，高天亮身上的T-恤早已不见踪影，内裤也被衡阳国主一把扯下丢在地上。  
“荡秋千吗，高天亮小朋友。”  
“唔...唔.....”  
一边说着骚话一边揪着他的舌头不让他说话，刘青松今天摆明了就是要在金贡的床上干到他回来，现在还不操进来，难道是要自己给他打手枪？  
小天慢慢地松开四肢，双手摸向了刘青松的裤子，不出所料，他那里早硬了，就是不知道发什么疯让他空着自己也忍着，有病吗？  
刘青松好不容易放过了他的舌头，一口咬在了高天亮瘦削的肩膀上，小打野瘦得几乎是皮包骨头，这牙齿一磕就磕在骨头上了。  
“你是狗吗刘青松、我操、啊——”  
“看清楚是谁操谁，傻逼。”  
纵使之前扩张好了，高天亮还是有些吃不消，太大了，真的吃不下，今天还特别凶，又凶又猛，烫得他疼，林伟翔金贡都不会这么搞。  
“我早就说过，直播时不要搞事情。”  
“我——”  
自家辅助霸道又蛮横地吻了上来，堵住了打野为自己辩解的一切可能。  
“下不为例。”

当金贡带着宵夜回到基地时，他发现自己的卧室被锁了，贴心的儿子们还留了一张便条，“金贡欧巴今晚去睡刘青松的床吧，借我用一下你的房间~”


End file.
